


"So, you're free at seven?"

by WinterAndLittleBrunettes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, and hopelessly in love with each other, and it was pretty well written in one big sitting, and their friend banter is honestly a mood, but only when pidge aids them in this, finally they confess, i had a little too much writing this fic, lance and keith share food fight me on this, she got sick of the pining, they totally owe her for it, they're both hopeless fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes
Summary: A story of three friends hanging out at the mall, with coffee, fries, and sassing, resulting in someone fleeing the scene in getaway hell-on-wheels.The end result, though? Everyone ends up happy.





	"So, you're free at seven?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kayleeschuyler (stephaniebithell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephaniebithell/gifts).



> Happy birthday, my dear Steph!!! I'm sorry this is late, but I can't say I'm sorry about teasing you with it :P I truly hope you love your birthday present!!! I'm pretty impressed with how quickly I whipped this up for you, but only because the idea is one I've wanted to write for you for ages <3
> 
> [ _enjoy reading the fic based on the prompt you 100% guessed_ ]
> 
> [The artwork to go along with this fic can be found here!!!](http://forsakenangel88-art.tumblr.com/post/182773679020/happy-birthday-kaylee-schuyler) Please go give [Susan](http://forsakenangel88-art.tumblr.com/) some love, she deserves it with how quick she whipped up the art after I finished the fic <3

# "So, you're free at seven?"

 

Wandering around the mall with his friends always helped clear his head.

 

Not that he had much to clear, well, nothing more than the usual. Stresses of school, mainly, but lately, a certain _someone_ had been on his mind a lot.

 

It was why he asked if Hunk, Pidge and Keith wanted to wander around with him. Hunk already had plans with Shay, sadly, but both Keith and Pidge were down. They arrived together, and Pidge launched herself at Lance as soon as they found each other in the crowd.

 

Ambling around with two of his best friends was nice, listening to them ramble about everything and nothing. It gave him the chance to people watch and listen, contributing to their conversation sparingly. He didn’t know much about cryptids anyways, only what Keith told him about during their late night calls.

 

The food court was starting to get crowded by the time they decided they wanted food, but fortunately, they got to a table before another group of people. Pidge plopped down in a seat and glared at them until they left with grumbles, making Keith and Lance laugh. Keith took Pidge’s seat, holding down the fort until she and Lance came back with food.

 

It was tradition that Lance and Keith shared a poutine from New York Fries, just as it was tradition for Pidge to wait in line for far too long at the Tim Horton’s line for a cafe mocha and three cheese breakfast bagel. Lance almost always made it back to the table before Pidge did.

 

“Sucks that Hunk couldn’t make it out today,” Lance commented, setting the plastic tray with their food down onto the tabletop. “Feels like it’s been ages since we hung out with him last.”

 

“You’re so dramatic. He hung out with us, like, two days ago.” Keith was quick to reach out and nab a fry, blatantly ignoring Lance’s ‘hand sanitizer or fork’ rule. As soon as it was in his mouth, though, he grabbed the offered fork and looked up at Lance with a look that screamed ‘happy now?’.

 

“That’s a whole forty-eight hours, Keith!” He slid down into the booth beside Keith, sliding in until he was pressed up against him.

 

Keith huffed at the contact and rolled his eyes, but didn’t move away. He was more than used to this kind of thing from Lance by now. “Your dumb face probably scared him away.”

 

Lance squawked, and whacked Keith’s fork arm, sending the fry on it spiralling off onto the neighbouring table. “My face is _beautiful,_ you hypocrite!”

 

“My fry!” Keith pouted over at where the fry landed, in all its cheesy glory, lost forever now since it touched the table. He reached out as if to stroke it, but stopped short, his hand lingering above it as he whispered, “I’m sorry my love, we were parted before we could even have a chance.”

 

“Oh, and you call _me_ dramatic.” Lance grouched, grabbing a forkful of fries for himself.

 

“That’s because you _are._ ” Pidge said, appearing out of nowhere with her sandwich and drink.

 

Keith whirled around to face her as she sat down at their table. “He destroyed my fry.” he tattled, gesturing over to where the murder laid bare for the world to see.

 

Pidge looked scandalized. “Now that _is_ a tragedy. Lance, how could you?”

 

“He called my face _ugly_!”

 

“Maybe the ugliness of your personality is shining through.” Pidge commented dryly.

 

Lance gasped, scandalized, and flung himself back against the booth dramatically. “You-- _How could you?!_ My very own friends, people I trusted with my love and _life,_ forsook me! How will I ever move past this ultimate betrayal--”

 

“Oh my god you big baby, I’ll buy you something at DQ if you shut up about it.” Pidge interjected with a roll of her eyes.

 

“A temporary lapse in judgement, my dear friends.” Lance quickly back-pedalled. “Have I mentioned today that I love you both?”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Keith duck his head, trying to hide behind his hair. When he glanced over, he was surprised to see his cheeks flushed red, for whatever reason.

 

What did he say?

 

Pidge chuckled lightly under her breath, and Keith was quick to level a look at her from beneath his bangs. She smirked, but relented, letting whatever _that_ was go.

 

As they continued to eat, he let Pidge and Keith lead most of the conversation, thinking back on whatever the hell just happened. How Keith tried to hide behind his hair, something he hadn’t really done since they all became friends, and how Pidge laughed at them. But, more importantly, how _cute_ Keith’s red cheeks looked.

 

Keith shifted in his seat, enough that he shifted away from Lance’s side, and Lance shivered at the sudden chill. But it wasn’t just the lack of heat, though. He missed the feeling of Keith sitting against him, just being close to him, more than he realized.

 

Oh, he was fucked.

 

* * *

 

The mall was getting more and more crowded by the time they were getting ready to leave, and they had to walk single file up the stairs towards the parking lot. Lance trailed behind the group, walking behind Keith. He couldn’t help but notice how well his jeans fit as he walked ahead.

 

Even if he didn’t exactly mean to. Well, when presented with all of Keith’s assets--

 

Well, it was hard to miss.

 

Thankfully, there was only about a flight of stairs up to the parking lot, so he didn’t suffer for too long. As soon as they got out the doors, Pidge turned back to the boys. “Matt’s on his way to pick me up. Mind waiting with me until he gets here?”

 

Lance threw an arm around her. “‘Course not, Pidgeon.”

 

She ducked under his arm, almost sending him sprawling to the pavement. But Keith, bless him, was quick to swoop in and catch him before his face met asphalt. Lance couldn’t help but swoon being held in Keith’s arms, especially when they were circled protectively around his waist.

 

He used to revel in the fact that he was taller than Keith, but now that Keith was _just_ a little bit bigger, both in height and grizzledness, he could admit that he liked their new dynamic.

 

Lance reached out to tentatively pat Keith’s chest with his palm, thanking him for the rescue. He let his hand linger a little longer than strictly necessary, feeling the solidness of him. As he realized that Keith probably noticed, he coughed nonchalantly and stepped out of Keith’s embrace. His cheeks felt hot enough to burst into flames at any moment.

 

Keith’s eyes were wide through the entire exchange, seeming to take in as much of it as he could while he could. But as soon as Lance stepped back from him, he mirrored Lance’s actions, even going as far as shoving his hands as deep into his pockets as they’d go.

 

When the finally turned to look over at Pidge, they were met with her absolutely _done_ expression. She let out a sigh that sounded like it came from the depths of her soul, before shaking her head. “You two.” she muttered.

 

Neither of them could say anything to that.

 

“Hey, Lance?” Pidge asked suddenly. “What are you doing Friday night?”

 

Lance narrowed his eyes quizzically at her. “Nothing? Why?”

 

“So, you’re free at seven?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

With a nod, she turned to Keith. “And you? You don’t work, right?”

 

Keith thought about it for a moment, before shaking his head. “No, I don’t. I’m free.”

 

“Cool!” Pidge exclaimed, and clapped her hands together. A car pulled up beside them, one that they all recognized as Matt’s horror show on wheels. “Well, I’m not, so you two have fun on your date!” With that, she jumped into the van, urging Matt to floor it.

 

“Wait, what?!” Lance exclaimed.

 

Keith jerked forwards, trying to grab the car door before she could shut it and escape. “Pidge, what--?!”

 

But Matt apparently took ‘pedal to the metal’ seriously, because before Keith could lay a finger on the car, it was skidding off into parking lot and out of their grasp.

 

Lance could only gape at the empty space the car was moments ago, trying to process what just happened. Pidge was there, moments ago, discussing plans for the weekend, before dropping a bombshell and fleeing like a little--

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Keith asked, pulling Lance out of his head. “Did she break you?”

 

“It’s gonna take more than that little girl to break me.” Lance quickly retorted, almost a knee-jerk reaction. Once he finally focused on Keith, the reality set in. _Oh god, Pidge set us up on a date. Is this something Keith even wants? Or is she just trying to torture me by dangling wonderful, perfect Keith--_

 

“Don’t think too hard about it.” Keith said, trying to soothe Lance’s feelings. But the way he said it, while refusing to look at him, made it seem like he wanted him to think more about it. “Let’s, just… Let’s get you home.”

 

* * *

 

Normally, riding on Keith’s motorcycle with him gave Lance a thrill. He loved the speed, the danger, just _everything_ about the bike that Keith lovingly named ‘Red’. But today was different. As they drove down the road, he could almost feel the tension like a thick wall between them, separating them in a way they haven’t been since they first became friends.

 

He really wanted to break down that wall, but he wasn’t sure what he’d find waiting for him on the other side.

 

It took longer than usual to reach Lance’s place, and he wasn’t sure if it was a blessing or a curse. A blessing because being pressed up against him, lining his front to Keith’s back, was _nice,_ and he could admit that to himself. But, the awkwardness left a lot to be desired.

 

As soon as Keith put the kickstand down, Lance was already off the bike and handing the spare helmet back to him. But, he paused when he noticed Keith was turning off the bike, and stepping off himself. Normally, when he dropped Lance off, he’d just stay long enough to get his helmet back before leaving. So this was unusual.

 

“What’s up?” Lance asked.

 

Keith deposited his helmet on the seat beside him, and leaned back against his bike casually. Or, as casually as he could with how nervous and fidgety he was. His hands were deep in his pockets, but Lance could still see how tightly his hands were balled into fists beneath the material.

 

Lance took a step closer, putting his hands overtop of where Keith’s were buried in his pockets in an attempt to soothe him. “Hey.”

 

“Hey,” Keith said quietly in response.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong?” Lance asked. “Before you hurt yourself.”

 

Keith breathed in a deep breath, steeling himself, before letting it all out in a big huff. He made sure to meet Lance’s gaze as he asked, “Can I pick you up at seven tomorrow?”

 

Lance straightened up, eyes wide. “What?” he blurted out.

 

Keith shrunk in on himself, tearing his gaze from Lance’s. “Nevermind. It’s fine. I just-- I thought…” he trailed off, letting his words fall flat.

 

But, Lance couldn’t let that stand. His momentary lapse in judgement when he learned that his feelings were reciprocated needed to be rectified _right the fuck now._ He brought a hand up to the side of Keith’s face, letting it trail along the front of Keith’s shirt on the way. He used his gentle grip to pull Keith’s head up so their eyes could meet again.

 

Once he had Keith’s undivided attention, albeit a little hesitantly, he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Keith’s frozen lips.

 

It was barely a kiss, only lasting a moment, but a moment was enough for Lance’s heart to stop and start again when Keith leaned blindly into his lips. They parted on a shared exhale, their breath mingling in the space between them. Keith’s violet eyes were open in surprise, but the earlier hesitance was replaced with hope, making his wonderful eyes practically sparkle.

 

“For the record,” Lance brushed his thumb over the attractive curve of Keith’s cheek, “I’d love to go on a date with you.” He knew he could spend lifetimes getting lost in the galaxies of Keith’s eyes, if Keith let him.

 

“Woah,” Keith whispered, and pulled his hands out of his pockets to rest them comfortably on Lance’s hips. He looked absolutely starstruck, and it _did_ things to the butterflies in Lance’s stomach. “I’m certainly not complaining, but this isn’t how I was expecting my day to go.”

 

“Oh?” Lance asked with a smile. “Pray tell, how did you expect your day to go?”

 

Keith hummed, a smile tugging the corners of his lips upwards. “Well, I expected my unfairly hot best friend to torture me some more, before I dropped him off and went home to complain to Shiro about how said unfairly hot best friend tortured me today.”

 

“Disappointed with the results?”

 

“Oh _fuck_ no.” Keith breathed, before swooping in to steal another kiss from Lance’s lips. The ease and confidence that Keith had now to do that made Lance’s heart race. And, frankly, Keith looked really pleased with himself when he pulled back. “I might have to take Pidge to that fancy tech shop she likes to thank her for helping us pull our heads out of our asses.”

 

Lance couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Don’t say that too loudly, or else her gremlin senses will pick up on it and you’ll have an empty wallet.”

 

“I have a feeling you’ll be quicker to empty it than she would.”

 

“Are you saying I’m expensive?”

 

“You’re high maintenance.”

 

“ _‘High maintenance’_?”

 

“The good kind.”

 

“ _‘The good kind’_? What exactly is the--” Lance couldn’t finish his thought when Keith’s lips were suddenly pressed to his own again. Not that he really minded. Ending arguments that way was definitely desirable.

 

The way Keith’s lips pushed and pulled against his own, both firm and insistent yet yielding made Lance’s knees weak, and he had to lean more heavily into Keith for support while they kissed. And the way Keith’s arms tightened around his waist certainly didn’t go unnoticed.

 

[[susan's art]](http://forsakenangel88-art.tumblr.com/post/182773679020/happy-birthday-kaylee-schuyler)

 

“Okay,” Keith breathed out, and leaned back a little, putting a bit of space between them. “We better stop now, while I still can.”

 

Lance shook his head, smiling fondly. “How do you know I wouldn’t be able to stop you?”

 

“You’re just as impulsive as I am. We make a good team, after all.”

 

All he could do was nod with a considering hum. He couldn’t disagree with his statement. “So,” Lance stepped back out of Keith’s grasp, walking slowly back towards the front porch, “I’ll see you tomorrow. For our date.”

 

“Yes. Our date.”

 

Lance spun, hiding his giddy smile as he quickly bounded up the steps and into the house. His heart was still beating a mile a minute as he turned to peer out the peephole.

 

Keith sat there for a long moment, grinning like a fool at the space Lance occupied moments before. Then, as he stood up off the bike, he threw his fist into the air with an excited whoop. Lance couldn’t help but laugh at his antics as Keith climbed back onto his motorcycle, firing it up with a powerful kick. He watched as Keith put his helmet back on and adjusted his stance before peeling out of the driveway.

 

That idiot was going to be his boyfriend soon. And the death of him. Not that he minded. He’d gladly give everything he had over to that boy.

 

He pulled out his phone, and sent a quick text to the first contact in his recent messages.

 

_To: Pidgeon_

_I owe you lunch sometime_

 

It didn’t take long for her to reply with the thumbs up emoji.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment! And if you want to come scream at me on social media, you can find me on [tumblr](http://winter-and-little-brunettes.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/winternbrunett5), and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/winterandlittlebrunettes/)!


End file.
